TIENCHAYAMSHENHAN
by yamchashenhan
Summary: DBZ Harry Potter crossover; Yamten; Yamcha meets Harry Potter when dropping off chiaotzu at hogwarts and starts retelling his life story. LOTS OF FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Memories on the Railroad Tracks

 _Chapter Track: Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne_

Harry was walknig down the transtation, having just having finished dropping off his children at the Hogwarts express. He was in deep thoughts about the year to come and worrying about the When he suddenly he saw to his left a man with long, flowing raven black hair dropping off Chiaotuzu for school.

"See ya later, Chaotzu." The man waved to him

Chiotazu stared back with his crepey unblinking eeys and waved back, but did not say anything. He turned and floated away into the train, dressed in a black robe. The train chooed and took off to the school.

Harry was puzzled. He remembered seeing Chaiotsu enroll last year, but this man was not the farther that he saw last time. Who was this mysterious man?

I turned and flipped my beefy raven-colored mane, hitting myself in the face with a poof. I was glad I looked so greate today because a short man with black hair, round nerdy glasses, and a lighting forehead tatto came up to me and started questioning!

"What are you ? " Harry came up to me and asked in confusion.

"What 's that sposed to mean? I am Yamcha." Yamcha replied.

"Okay but what are you doing with droping off Chiotsu? I met him last year meeting with a man named Tien. I remember it clearly like yesterday because of his three eyes!" Harry chuckled to himself in fond memorings.

"Oh, right, Tien..." I closed my eyes as the memories of him started to flow back into my brain like a surging riverr. It was to painful,but maybe talking about the situation would finally get it off of my chest for good. "Hey, do you have time? it's kind of alot to explain to."

I saw harry look at his watch and twist a grimace. "Well I have an half-hour or so before my train shoes I need to get back to work so I can listen for a bit. I admit I am really quite intrigued now!"

"Great" I retorted. "I motioned to a small bench nearby and sat down on it, patting the seat next to me with a smile.

"So by the way who are you and why do you know about my Chioatzu?" said.

"Well I am Harry and I am pretty recognizable so you probably knew that already." Harry smiled at me.

"Oh of course I thought I knew you from the tatto!" I laughed. I read about Harry in the newspapers one time when Hogwarst was first getting popular.

"Actually its a scar I got from when I was younger. I don't really like to talk about that." Harry looked up through the distance at the train smoke blowing away.

"Oh ok." I nodded with concern, decidng to change the subject. I especially ddin't like to talk about hard matters. "So then about Chaioutzu?"

"Right" Harry recovered and I was glad "so I Chiatzu is friends with my own children, actually..."

"WHAT?!" Chioatuz never even told me he had friends!" I gasped. I was surprised Chiotzu never even told me about this!

Harry continued, " I had them hanging out over the summer... i am surprised I never even saw you once. Are you his father?"

Harry had asked me the questoin I was hopping to avoid, but there it was. I took a deep sigh and rana hand through my bangs. "I guess you could say I used to be before everything went down the crapper..."

Harry's eyes lit up with questions. "Crapper? What was happening? Did you know Tien too?"

I stared ahead intensely. Now was the time. "Yes. Tien and I used to be dating. Together we had a family with chioatzu and we lived happily like a fairy tale together in a small house in the canyons..." I turned and stared down Harry now. "But let me tell you that a fairy tale is just a myth!"

Harry was shocked. "But a fairy tale can sometimes be real! Have you not ever seen the magic that happens in hogwarts?"

I shook my hair, getting angry. "No that's not the point! The point is sometimes a happy thing doesn't even last."

Harry put comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked back up. "Hey why don't you tell me about the happy times you were having with him? Maybe that helps to feel better. I am really curious about how you guys met."

With looking in hary's eyes I felt better already. This man was a clame and gentle soul and I felt trusting in him. I felt my confidence regaining and i sat up puffing chest.

"Well, it all began on that fateful day..."

 _End Chapter 1._

A/N

Hey everybody! Thank you for reading my first chapter in my exciting new YamTen Haryy Potter crossover fic! I am really excited to be writing about my OTP! Don't worry fellow YamTen shippers... even though in this chapter you learned they broke up, we'll be going through their whole life stories as a family, so there will be plently of shippy moments! 3 3 3 Maybe they even get back together later? Who knows! ;) Stay tuned for next chapter and please liek and comment!

PS: I know chapter track is kind of silley but I wanted to start on a funny note! XD I will try to pick more serious ones in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Memories in the hospital bed

 _Chapter Track: Hospital Beds by Florence and the Machine_

I sit in the colg hospital bed considering my otpions. I sigh and look out the window forloeny when the nurse walks in and chekcs my vitals "andhow are we feeling today mr. Shenhan?" she replies

I grunt noncommittally and continue starring out the widnow. She repeats the queston hoping for a different answer maybe idk. I starte at her and grunt again hoping she will leave. She died

After she leaves I clasp my hands together and start to prey. "Dear God please tell me what I did to deserve this!" tears start tostream down my cheeks as I bed the lord for answers I am glad chiaotzu isn'ot here to see me.

The nurse comes back in and I quickly tunr away in hopes that she will not see me crying. I am ashamed at my earlier behavior and my current waterworks (HA get it?) I apologive to the nurse and whipe my cheeks she smiles and asks if I want to talk about it but I am already shaking my head

"Its too painful I tell her

She mmisunderstands me and asks if I need more morpine but I tell her ill just sleep it off not really wanting to maek it awkward by correcting her. I close my eyes and pretend to breath deeply and snore in hoeps of tricking her so that she would leave my room. Nurse adjusts my covers and leaves once more after shutting my blinds and closing the foor.

I sigh once more and look at the phone next ot my bed. Maybe I should call him? After all he will be responsibel for

Chiotsu after…

Tears are clowing again I cant handle this im not ready

Maybe I can sidtract my self. I turn on the tv and flip through the channels unutil I find the only channgle that can take my minds off of things: wresting.

My all time favotire wrestler john cena is beating the crap out of some nerd an d ismile. I always wanted to be justlike him. Im waiting for a response form the make a wish foundation to see if they can get john cena here to see me while im in the hospital. He was the reason I started martial arts, after all.

Suddenly a storm begins outside my window and the tv cuts out just as the cena was about to ground pound the nerd. I let out a groan of frustrating and throw the remote across the room. I look at the framed photo of john cena next to my bed and sigh again. What am I fonna do now?

Just as I think that the doctor walks in all like "HELLO MR. SHENHAN HOW ARE WE FEELING TODAY"

I look at him and tell him I'm feeling okay I guess. The nurse is nowhere to be seen. Maybe shes off cleaning some old guys bedpan or something. I think about gohan's daughter….

"SO IT LOOKS LIEKT HE TREATMENT ISNT REALLY WORKING MR SHENHAN" The doctor jerks me out of my thoughts. He looks like david tenant

"oh. That sucks" I say back.

:YEAH THAT MEANS YOURE GONNA DIE SOON. HAVE YOU SADI YOUR GOOBYES?" the doctor

"um I dunno I gues not" I disclose

"WELL YOU BETTER GET TO IT SOON YOU DON'T HAVE LONG" he suggests

"how long do I have doctor/?" I quiz.

"MMMMMM" he probes his flat board thing with paper on it and speculates back at me "ID SAY YOU HAVE ABOUT THREE WEEKS LEFT." He sunbeams a me.

"what rhree weeks? But my son is still in school iwont be able to reach him!: I vociferate.

"OH WEL THAT'S TOO BAD. IM SURE YOULL FIGURE OUT SOMETHING" the foctor meanders out of the room and I starte weeping again.

After like an hour of crying again and not even john cena can help me this time its like super bad I finally make up my mind. Once again I clasp my bands in preeyr and beg the lord for stranfth .

I allow myself to think about the man I love tfor the first time in what seems like a lifemtime and not like the channel that makes crappy movies I mean like a whole persons life.

He was my best frend as well as my lover the onky one I could turn to in times of need. He was a wonderfuly rolemodel for choostu and I could never resist those lucous charcoal colred locks of his.

The lords strength fills me from within (ew not like that u pervs!) and I come to a decideon. If I only have three weeks to be with this world I might as well spend it pontificating about the wonderfily life I spend with my beloved yamcha.

I take out a pen and paper from my john cena bedtsand and start writing

"this is a final testament of Tien Shenhan. I can't contact anyone to come see me during my final weeks so im writing this and asking the david tenant to give this to my beloved. I shall start with the day we feel in love.

It all began on that fateful day…."

 _End Chapter 2._

A/N

Heyy everyone! Thanks for reading chapter 2! I got lots of greate feedback on the last chapter and I'm so excited to keep going! My English teacher told us to use the thesaurus to make our stories more interesting, so that'ss what I'm trying to do! Let me know what you think! And yep! We get to hear the story from both Tien AND Yamcha's side! That way there are no mmisunderstandings ;) Chapter 3 will be up soon! In the meantime, please liek and comment!


End file.
